My Version: The End of Breaking Dawn
by Sadie922
Summary: This is my version of the saddest possible ending to Breaking Dawn. Jasper has finally cracked and done the one thing he has been striving so hard not to do. The Cullens and Bella make a break for it, but how far will they get before they are saught out?
1. Chapter 1

My heart went into overdrive as Carlisle and Edward burst through the door and into their living room. A few seconds behind them a forlorn looking Emmett trundled aimlessly over the threshold, his hands clasping tightly on to Jasper's hunched shoulders. He appeared to be both propping him up and manoeuvring him all at the same time, because Jasper's eyes were swimming in guilt and horror and it didn't seem as though he knew anything apart from what he had done.

However, that was not what made me cry out loud. Jasper's mouth was drenched in blood. It was smeared across his face as if someone had attempted to scrub it off, but it still looked just as terrifying. The sharp contrast between the crimson of the blood and Jasper's whiter than white skin only added to the shock and it was at this point at which I realised I was hyperventilating. I clutched at the arm of the couch I had somehow landed on, hoping that everything was not as bad as it seemed.

Hearing my short bursts of breath, Edward crossed the room in no time at all to my side, cradling me in his arms as I struggled to remain conscious. His presence should have comforted me, but my ribcage felt an increase in constriction as I noticed Edward's perfected poker face making an unwelcome appearance. Oh god, I thought, oh god, oh god. Please let everyone be alive, please.

As I lay helpless in Edward's arms, Carlisle and Edward huddled into a corner, their speech a soft hum, their eyes a blur as they flicked around the room and into each others eyes. Slamming my eyes shut, I buried my face into Edward's hard shoulder and prepared myself for the worst, but before I could begin, Esme and Rosalie entered the room, their arms folded around Alice's tiny frame. Her head was hung low as she concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other, blanking out all others around her.

"Edward," I breathed. "Edward, what happened? Is everyone all right? Please, tell me no one's hurt!"

"Bella."

Edward's reply was a whisper, barely loud enough for me to register. And then, for a small instant, his pretence was broken and the sorrow he had been hiding so well leaked through. In that moment, I knew someone was lost.

"Oh god," I repeated and I began rocking unsteadily back and forth, hugging my knees to my chest as my eyes filled with salted tears. "Who?"

A white-hot flash of anger screamed through me as Edward stared to the floor, his eyes avoiding mine at all costs.

"Who?!"

All faces turned toward me as I felt my grasp on self-control beginning to slide. My anger mounted as they continued to stare.

"Emily."

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Not sweet, loving Emily, the absolute love of Sam's life and mother to the pack. Fragile Emily, whose scarred face went ignored by those around her as a mark of respect; all apart from Sam, who saw it as a constant reminder of what he had done to her, but who loved her more then life itself.

I will not accept this. It cannot be true.

My fingers dug savagely into the cushions of the sofa and I found myself grinding my teeth together, in attempt to distract myself from what horror was taking place in the real world. On a whim, my eyes found Jasper's collapsed form. Emmett was huddled over him, as he sat shaking with his head in his hands, rocking abrasively whilst incomprehensible mutterings tumbled from his mouth.

"We have to go. Sam doesn't know yet, but Jacob does. He-" Edward took a moment. "He's giving us a head start."

I lifted my head in surprise.

"What?"

"I very much doubt it's for Jasper's benefit, more for yours, but he's allowed us time nonetheless. Now, we have to move," Edward scooped me up into his arms, still avoiding my eye contact and carried me to the garage.

"Jasper-"

Realising I didn't know what I wanted to say, I cut myself off. I knew I should have been angry with him, I knew I should have wanted to rip him to shreds, but all I could think of was the grief that would be tearing Jasper up inside, unrestrained and terrible. All it would have taken was for Emily to have given herself something as minor as a paper cut and he would have sensed it. Oh, Emily.

"We'll talk when we're in the car and moving. Not now."

A soft sob escaped my lips as Edward placed me in the back of the car and strapped me in, carefully. I barely noticed as Alice slid in next to me, dragging Jasper in after her. My thoughts were no longer coherent as the tears began to fall relentlessly. Jacob. He had let us go. I was never going to see him again. Charlie. I was the one person left in his life and now he's alone all over again.

Edward's hand found mine and I jumped pathetically, the shock of reality hitting me for the second time. He was in the front passenger seat, but even so he was facing me, providing what comfort he could offer. Alice held my other hand firmly whilst curling up to her beloved, whispering small comforts into his ear and smoothing back his hair. I glanced at Jasper whose eyes were unfocused and yet appeared to be fixed to the back of the chair. They were tinted red.

Suddenly, his head jerked up and his eyes found mine for a second. As he realised I was looking at him, he turned away again and I could feel the pain coursing through him.

"Stop the car."

It was not a request. My scratchy voice was only just audible, but I had no doubts that they could all hear me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Carlisle in the driver's seat, his head turning slightly toward me.

"Stop. the. car."

Before the BMW had stopped, my hand found the door handle and I fell from the inside in a tangle of limbs. Without taking any time to process what I was doing, I flung myself round to the other side of the car and threw the door open. Alice was staring at me incredulously, but I didn't care. At that moment, all I cared about was Jasper. Hiccoughing, I pressed his chest to mine and clung to him in a death grip which would not be broken.

Unashamedly, I sobbed into his shoulder and after what seemed like an eternity, he wound his arms around me, returning the hold I had on him, clutching onto me as if his very life depended on it. Jasper and I had never been entirely close, but I supposed there would be a life long connection between us from now on. That is, if we manage to haul Jasper away from Sam in time.

We were moving again; somehow Alice had managed to pull us into the car. Marvelling at her magnificence, I gazed at Alice gratefully and she stroked my cheek lovingly, tucking a lone stand of hair behind my ears. What would I do without the Cullen's? I'd probably be permanently disabled by now or something of the like. But I knew I would have to be there for them too, now, especially for Jasper. This was going to take some time to get over and I would do everything in my power to help. It was the least I could do. They had done so much for me.

Carlisle's pseudo-calm voice floated across the air and through the thick silence, somehow spreading an instant of peace throughout. He was probably calling ahead to book some flight tickets. Goodness knows, they probably had him on caller ID the amount of planes this family had taken.

I broke out of my protective trance as Alice suddenly released a colossal gasp of air, her beautiful face contorted with panic.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle questioned, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Move!!" she screamed.

The blood drained from my face.

"Faster, Carlisle! Put your foot down, _they're coming_!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How close are they?" Carlisle demanded, slamming his foot on the gas peddle.

The tremendous surge of the car brought bitter bile to my already pulsating throat. I checked Jasper, making sure that we wasn't getting any stupid ideas about going back there because it was his fault and as if he read my mind, he squeezed my hand firmly, the right side of his mouth twitching slightly. I think it may have been his attempt at a smile.

I looked across Jasper to Alice whose eyes were closed again, her brow creased in concentration. Her nimble fingers were griped onto the door handle, her knuckles completely white; she was slowly turning it to a pulp.

"Alice."

Jasper had spoken for the first time since the incident.

The sound of his voice brought her out of her reverie and the anxiety in her eyes was apparent as she looked intently at Jasper. I felt like crying as her eyes danced over his face, memorising the way he looked, the way his face curved in all the right places, the curls of his hair, the intensity of his face when he looked at her. As if she was never going to see him again.

But then her expression changed to one of shrewd determination.

"We have to get out of the car."

"What?!" shouted Edward.

"You have got to be kidding me," Carlisle sighed.

"No!" I screamed along with them.

I cringed back as Alice's face morphed into a representation of unreserved fury. As her fist collided with the car door and demolished what she hadn't crushed earlier, I jumped three feet into the air. Every face in the car was pointed in disbelief toward the smallest member of the Cullen family.

"Excuse me! I'm the one who can see the future and I say if we don't change our decision and get out of the car right now, someone is not going to make it!!"

She reaffirmed her statement with another deafening blow to the side of the car and I felt the car slowing once again. I sat wide eyed as Jasper attempted to calm his soul mate and it occurred to me that Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were not with us. As the car pulled to the side of the road, I tumbled out of the car to find that they had been trailing behind us the whole time. My body relaxed hugely emphasising my relief. The idea of us splitting up was not something I thought I could cope with.

Once we were all out of the car, Edward wasted no time and flung me onto his back. We were going to run.

"I've never run this fast with you before, so just be as prepared as you possibly can be, okay? It's quite a shock at first, but you'll get used to it."

I don't think Edward realised that I desperately needed something to take my mind off what was happening, so I kept my mouth shut and welcomed the adrenaline. The speed at which I was travelling felt so odd; I felt like I was separate from my body, that I was some kind of spirit fleeting over the ground, not having to worry about slamming into things or falling over. Edward had been right, as usual, but it was a good kind of shock, like when you rode on a rollercoaster. Although, I would pick riding on Edward's back over a theme-park ride any day; the two just couldn't compare

The rest of the family were slightly behind, but then we all knew Edward was the faster one. It was an amazing sight. The world seemed to be rushing past them, not the other way around. Each was in their own couples, protecting their dearest and then within their pairs they were one, defending their precious family.

I could see Esme and Carlisle. Esme running scared me beyond anything, I'd never seen her look so ferocious. For the first time, Carlisle appeared to be nervous and this worried me to no end. He was constantly scanning our surroundings for any sign of movement, his eyes flicking back to us every few seconds to check we were all still here.

To avoid slipping into another panic I focused on Rosalie and Emmett who were more than beautiful. Because of his broadness I almost expected Emmett to run less gracefully than the others, but he was just as steady and just as agile as his perfectly formed partner. I had learned not to expect the ordinary when around the Cullen's. Rosalie looked as though she should belong in a feature film along with slow motion. It was just ridiculous how flawless she was.

And then I saw Alice and Jasper and it was a sight to behold. Alice, like me, was riding on Jasper's back, her face buried in his head of hair and pressing to the side of his neck. It was as if she was savouring every last thing about him, like she was saying goodbye. Jasper seemed to know this, his face knotted tight in his sorrow. I couldn't look any longer. The thought of loosing one of them was just too much.

Turning back to Edward, I pressed my face to his porcelain neck, the way Alice had done to Jasper and pressed my lips to his icy skin. At the sudden contact, Edward jerked his head and I just kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

"You'd better not be saying goodbye."

His words floated through my mind, taunting me with their velvet tone. I smiled in spite of our situation; taking in his unique sent and thinking of the time we had spent together. I hoped I wasn't saying goodbye, but who knows what Alice had seen and what could have changed. Maybe I was the one who was to die.

"Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it."

"You don't control the future."

Edward waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject.

"I'm not going to let such an inferior entity stop me from protecting the one I love."

I could not help but laugh hysterically at his declaration.

"I cannot believe you just referred to the future as 'inferior'."

"Believe it."

Time didn't matter to me anymore. All I cared about were these last few minutes of serenity with Edward. At least we had been allowed these precious moments before all of hell had broken loose. This thought calmed me somewhat.

Edward. My Edward. Beautiful, indescribable Edward. Yes. He was all that mattered.

When the man of my thoughts slammed on the breaks, I was almost thrown straight over the top of him. Thoroughly embedded in my musings I hadn't been concentrating on holding onto him, but luckily he had noticed and fixed a tight grip onto my calves. What would I do without him?

Instantly I felt several figures fly by us, who came to a speedy stop as they noticed that Edward was no longer running. And nor was Jasper. Expressions of anxiety and confusion flashed through the group when Alice remained on his back, looking petrified.

"We need to make a new decision," Alice stated firmly.

She glanced around, almost tearing Jasper's shirt through grasping hold of it so tightly.

"Quickly!"

"This way," said Carlisle, leading us in a new direction.

The static tension had returned and my heart was again thundering against my ribcage and not because of Edward's velocity. Everybody was sprinting with a new urgency. How close were they? What if we didn't get away in time? Every time Alice closed her eyes, she must have seen someone die. Maybe we all of our efforts would be in vain. I would be forced to watch my loved ones wage war and possibly loose them.

My heart clenched.

A resounding clap of what sounded like thunder echoed through the forest and I clicked my neck in attempt to catch a glimpse at what was happening behind us.

Oh god, was it them?

I felt myself being thrown from Edward's back and onto the hard ground and, being totally unprepared, my wrist took the brunt of the fall. The resounding snap made me sick to my stomach. The fresh pain pulsated from my wrist all the way through my body and I cradled it to my chest, only to find that it throbbed twice as badly.

A tremendous roar erupted from where Edward had disappeared off to and I snapped my head up, anxious over what I would find, but I couldn't see anything. Only blurs of figures moving at such a speed that the human brain simply could not process it.

This was it. We hadn't made it. Now I could only sit and wait, contemplating the outcome of my worst nightmare. Why did I have to be human? I was so useless and I would probably make things worse if threw myself in the middle of it. But I couldn't just stay here and do nothing!

Recklessly, I stumbled to my feet, still clutching my arm and tried to concentrate on the swirling masses. It was impossible. I couldn't pinpoint them, no matter how hard I tried. Occasionally I would catch glints of copper hair or a pair of eyes but never more than that. Enormous crashes resonated relentlessly through the clearing, rebounding back again, torturing me even more.

Everything stopped.

The werewolves were circled around the Cullen's, who were all facing outward. All except Jasper, who was enclosed in the centre, protected. I couldn't quite comprehend what I was seeing. Teeth snapped and growls sounded menacingly as I staggered forward. What I would do when I got there I wasn't sure of, but all I knew was that I just had to get there. Lives depended on it.


End file.
